I'm only human
by EmzF
Summary: —Ahora vas a escucharme, sin interrupciones —Y ante el mudo asentimiento de Remus, ella prosigue—. Lo decía de verdad —Repite en un suspiro—. Porque eres peligroso, eres peligroso para mí, me haces daño, me lastimas con tus juegos, con tus…


**Disclaimer:** _Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm only human<strong>

Ha sido un día verdaderamente horrible. Voces por aquí, villancicos mal entonados por allá, Molly Weasley regañando a los gemelos —para variar— por tirar bombas fétidas desde la escalera mientras los bramidos de la Señora Black no dejaban de retumbar por toda la vieja mansión. _¡Asquerosos sangresucia, traidores de la sangre, bestias inmundas!_ Definitivamente Walburga Black fue un encanto de mujer. Nunca le ha gustado demasiado el día de Navidad.

Por fin ha llegado a casa —a su casa, no a Grimmauld Place, que últimamente parece que vive ahí, incluso tiene una habitación sólo para él— y mientras se quita el empapado abrigo y la descolorida_ bufanda_—porque para variar, afuera hace un tiempo de los mil demonios— no puede hacer más que pensar en una deliciosa y reconfortante taza de chocolate caliente que le ayude a desprenderse de ese frío que le cala hasta los huesos.

Con pesadez se deja caer en su viejo y raído sillón de dos plazas —el dinero no le dio para mucho más cuando lo compró— mientras pone los pies en alto, sobre la desgastada mesita de madera que tiene frente a él. De pronto le embarga el sueño, sólo quiere dormir, dormir y no despertar hasta que esta maldita guerra haya pasado. Está demasiado viejo, demasiado cansado, demasiado hundido, demasiadas cosas demasiadas veces, y no puede hacer otra cosa que pensar que él ya ha vivido una guerra, no quiere volver a pasar por todo ese horror, por esa atrocidad, por esa crueldad.

Dos golpes secos en la puerta le sacan de sus divagaciones, no sabe cuánto tiempo ha estado así, con los ojos cerrados sumido en sus pensamientos mientras la incesante lluvia sigue azotando los maltrechos cristales de su ventana.

Otros tres golpes vuelven a sonar, esta vez con un poco más de insistencia de la anterior y Remus comprende que sea quién sea la persona que esté ahí afuera, tiene alguna prisa por entrar en su pequeño y modesto apartamento.

Con un sonoro suspiro recoge las piernas —aunque no sin esfuerzo, ese maldito clima le va fatal para las articulaciones— y termina por levantarse. De camino a la puerta dirige su mirada a una esquina de la habitación, donde descansan amontonados sin ningún cuidado un montón de periódicos viejos. Algún día deberá empezar con la limpieza, siempre se dice lo mismo.

—¿Pero qué…? —Ha abierto la puerta, y la imagen que tiene frente a él le deja paralizando, prácticamente sin habla—. Tonks, ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí? —Pregunta cuando consigue mínimamente reponerse.

Tonks ni si quiera le mira cuando él pregunta, se limita a pasar por su lado y a entrar en el pequeño apartamento —a pesar de no haber sido invitada— mientras siente la penetrante mirada de Remus sobre su nuca. Y es en ese momento cuando no recuerda qué ha ido a hacer allí. Sabe que salió de su casa con un propósito fijo, lo sabe, es consciente de ello, tenía la determinación y el valor propio de un Gryffindor —y eso que ella no perteneció nunca a esa casa— de hablar con él.

De pronto toda su determinación se ha ido al traste, ahora tan sólo es consciente de ese enorme cosquilleo en la boca del estómago y el temblor de las rodillas que amenaza con tirarla al suelo de un momento a otro. Y es que con Remus Lupin, ese es su día a día.

—Tenías razón —Dice, y su voz suena más ronca de lo normal. Probablemente haya sido por el largo rato que ha pasado bajo la lluvia sin ser consciente de ello.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Tonks? —Pregunta Remus. Está preocupado, sabe que algo no va bien. No es porque el cabello de la chica no sea rosa chicle, violeta o azul fosforito, se ha acostumbrado en los últimos meses a ese color marrón, ralo y sin vida, tampoco es por esas enormes ojeras bajo los ojos, que la delatan, ni por su expresión de seriedad. Es por su brillo, o ausencia de ello, en sus ojos, y eso aún sin quererlo, le produce un escalofrío—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —Vuelve a preguntar.

—Tenías razón —Murmura ella por segunda vez, y Remus no puede evitar fruncir el ceño, no tiene ni idea de lo que se supone que tiene razón—. Cuando decías que eras peligroso —Dice enfrentando sus ojos por primera vez desde que ha entrado al apartamento—. Tenías razón.

Y Remus no puede evitar que una mueca de dolor surque su cara. Porque ha escuchado esas palabras, Animal, peligroso, monstruo, aberración, y una larga lista que nunca dejaba de resonar en su cabeza, como un zumbido permanente. Pero nunca las había oído de su boca, no de la suya, y eso le duele más de lo que jamás creyó imaginar.

Por un momento la guerra, las muertes, las malditas reuniones de la Orden quedan a un lado, sólo existen él y Tonks; él, Tonks y esas malditas palabras. _Tenías razón, cuando decías que eras peligroso. Tenías razón._ Que no dejan de retumbar en su cabeza.

—Nymphadora… —Intenta decir él acercándose un paso, pero ella retrocede otro automáticamente, como si sola presencia le quemase.

—¡No! —Exclama—. No quiero escuchar ninguno de tus _Nymphadora_, Remus Lupin, porque escúchame bien, ¡estoy harta! Harta de ti, harta de mí, harta de todo esto, de la situación en la que vivimos.

—Pero tú has dicho… —Dice él frunciendo el entrecejo. No entiende nada de esa situación, en un instante le llama peligro contra la humanidad y al siguiente vuelve al tema recurrente de siempre.

—Ya sé lo que he dicho —Contesta ella—. Y lo mantengo.

—¡Aclárate Nymphadora! —Exclama el hombre pasándose una mano por su cabello, dejando ver algunas canas en él.

—¡No me llames Nymphadora, Remus! —Grita también la chica.

Él suspira y se deja caer en el sillón, instándola a ella a que haga lo mismo, está verdaderamente cansado, y sus conversaciones con Tonks no ayudan para nada a ello. Levanta la cabeza —que apenas segundos antes tenía enterrada entre sus manos— y la mira, definitivamente ella ha declinado la oferta de sentarse junto a él.

—¿Y bien? —Pregunta. El escaso buen humor que pudiese tener se ha esfumado cuando ella pronunció la frase fatal.

—Cuando decía que eras peligroso —Comienza ella clavando su vista en el suelo, es incapaz de sostenerle la mirada sin que le tiemblen las rodillas más de lo que ya lo hacen—. Lo decía de verdad.

—Pero tú…

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —Le corta ella—. Ahora vas a escucharme, sin interrupciones —Y ante el mudo asentimiento de Remus, ella prosigue—. Lo decía de verdad —Repite en un suspiro—. Porque eres peligroso, eres peligroso para mí, me haces daño, me lastimas con tus juegos, con tus…

—Nymphadora… —Intenta decir él mientras el nudo, sí, ese que tiene desde que la vio atravesar su puerta, se va haciendo más grande en su pecho.

—¡He dicho que nada de interrupciones! —Exclama Tonks haciendo aspavientos con las manos—. Me haces daño, ¿sabes, Remus? Y no de ese daño físico, ese que se puede curar con un simple _Episkeyo_; no, tú me hieres de otra forma, de otra mucho peor, de una que jamás va a sanar porque tú, Remus Lupin, eres el único que puede hacer que cure —Dice con la voz rota—. Y no tienes ninguna intención de hacerlo.

Y acto seguido se da la vuelta en dirección a la puerta dejando a un aturdido Remus aún sentado sobre el viejo y descolorido sofá marrón, y cuando escucha el leve _frufrú_ del abrigo multicolor de la chica rozando contra el suyo, que está colgado en el perchero —porque sí, ha debido de tropezar por el camino, para variar— se da cuenta de que debe hacer algo, debe hacer algo o definitivamente la perderá.

Con rapidez —ya no hay articulaciones doloridas, ni chorradas de esas— se levanta del sillón y en dos zancadas —grandes zancadas— ha llegado hasta ella. La coge del brazo y Tonks no puede hacer otra cosa que poner su mejor cara de sorpresa, nunca habría esperado que Remus fuese tras ella. Pero antes de que la chica pueda abrir la boca siquiera él ya la ha cubierto con sus propios labios.

La está besando. Jamás se imaginó que la besaría —y no porque no quisiese, es decir, en sus sueños esa imagen era más bien recurrente—a aquella torpe, alocada y atolondrada chica que le había puesto la vida patas arriba. La besa, la besa como si no hubiese mañana—porque ciertamente no sabe si lo habrá— y cuando ella le corresponde con la misma intensidad no puede evitar pegarla más contra su propio cuerpo. Es demasiado perfecto para ser real.

—Nympadora… —Susurra cuando se separan, aún tiene las manos ancladas en su cintura, y no existe sitio mejor en el que puedan estar.

—Cállate —Contesta ella con una sonrisa volviéndole a besar, pero esta vez de una forma mucho más pausada y tranquila, y él no puede evitar volver a caer en ese beso que le lleva al delirio.

—En serio —Murmura separándose de sus labios mientras pega la frete a la de la chica. Tiene los ojos cerrados, las mejillas sonrojadas y su cabello vuelve a ser rosa chicle, y Remus piensa que no ha visto nada más precioso en toda su vida—. Tonks —Susurra con voz demandante.

Ella perezosamente abre los ojos y se encuentra con la mirada de Remus observándola fijamente que tanto la hace temblar y sabe —porque lo sabe— que si no fuese porque ambos brazos están sobre anclados al cuello del hombre, hace rato ya que estaría en el suelo, apenas le sostienen las piernas.

—Dime —Sonríe ella.

—Soy peligroso —Dice él, está serio, como si nada hubiese pasado, pero aún así no quita las manos de la cintura de la chica, es algo que se niega a hacer, al menos por el momento.

—Me gusta el peligro —Contesta ella frunciendo el ceño—. Por algo soy auror, ¿recuerdas?

—Soy demasiado pobre —Dice él tras un largo suspiro. Conoce los argumentos de la chica, los conoce de sobra, y en ese momento le parecen más que válidos. Por una vez en su vida quiere ser egoísta, quiere que ella se quede junto a él.

—No te he pedido vivir en un castillo, ¿sabes? —Repone ella con una media sonrisa—. Con esto me vale, incluso está más ordenado que mi apartamento —Comenta con aire distraído

—Soy demasiado mayor —Dice él cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Quiere que esa tortura acabe de una vez.

—Siempre me han gustado los hombres mayores —Susurra sobre sus labios, justo antes de robarle un beso.

—No puedo tener hijos —Murmura él en un último intento por detener las acometidas de la chica. Al fin y al cabo, todas las mujeres quieren tener hijos, ¿no? Si eso no la detiene, ya nada lo hará.

Y Tonks sólo atina a sonreír mientras con dedos perezosos comienza a acariciarle los pelos pe la nuca, esos que se erizan ante el simple contacto con las suaves y cálidas manos de la chica.

—Aún no hemos tenido nuestra primera cita —Comienza ella, sonriente—. ¿Y ya me estás hablando de hijos? No sabía que fueses de esos, Lupin —Dice en tono burlón.

Y Remus acallando esa maldita voz de su cabeza —conciencia, dicen— que dice que aquello está mal, y la besa, la besa enzarzándose en una guerra en la que ambos, o quizás ninguno, son ganadores. Porque ya poco importa su cansancio, el pelo ya no descolorido de Tonks y esa maldita guerra que se les viene encima.

La ama.

Y ya sólo por eso, tiene algo por lo que luchar.

* * *

><p>Bueeeeno, otra vez por aquí, pero con una pareja que de momento no había tocado, aunque la verdad es que me moría de ganas por hacerlo, para que negarlo. Remus&amp;Tonks, dos personajes que me encantan, su historia de amor es tan... <em>indescriptible.<em> Me parece terriblemente trágico su final, y creo que no se les da la suficiente importancia, a ellos y a todo lo que pasaron, pero supongo que aquí estoy yo para dar mi propia versión.

A lo que iba, este fic ha sido escrito para el **Reto Navideño** en el foro **The Ruins**. Mi palabra asignada fue bufanda, y como bien dictan las reglas, la utilicé. También decir que no me pasé del límite permitido. Mi fic consta de mil novecientas sesenta y cinco palabras ¿Alguien se anima a contarlas?

Por último decir que escribir sobre esta pareja me ha encantado, y no descarto —es más, afirmo que lo haré— escribir sobre ellos. Son demasiado adorables para mí. Tienen un huequecidto especial ganado en mi corazón.

Sin más me despido. Un beso enorme.

—Virginia.


End file.
